Error
Error is a villainess with a troublesome power. Personality Error was dismissive about keeping to the unwritten rules; she was willing to threaten civilians, and was apathetic about letting Victoria give medical attention to Sveta.“Don’t,” Shortcut said. “Trial. Don’t.” Spright added, “You lost your cargo, she’s giving medical attention, the other one needs it. You don’t fuck with that.” “Nobody cares about that anymore,” Error said. Sveta’s chest was broken. Tendrils were creeping out. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.5 When Advance Guard and Breakthrough offered her and Trial the chance to leave with all but one of their cargo trucks, she was willing to leave, deeming the last truck to not be worth the trouble.“This way,” Trial said. He gestured at the trucks. He was careful to remain within a chain’s length of the road, doing so with Error at his side. “There should be one more truck.” “Tipped over,” I said. He shook his head. “Tip it back over.” “Driver was unconscious, last I saw,” I lied. “You can send someone if you want. Maybe Error can drive.” “It’s not worth,” Error said. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.5 Appearance Error wears a low quality costume made up of mixed black and khaki green fabric, with a motif of red 'X' symbols. She wears a hospital mask with another red X drawn on it, and a flat-top hat with another X stuck on the front, surrounded by a white outline.Error had a costume with red ‘x’ icons across it, in a motif that recurred like spikes did on a punk rocker. She wore a medical mask with a red ‘x’ on it, and a flat-top hat with the same above the bill, and I could see a white outline where it had been cut imprecisely from whatever the source material was. The non-red parts of the costume mixed khaki green and black. Nothing about it was even B-. Error. She made people fuck up. Right. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.5 She wore a belt which she used to carry nun-chucks.This situation was requiring me to split my own concentration. I was trying to ignore Trial and his chains, and the fact that Error had her hand hovering near her belt. The bars at the side- batons? Nunchucks. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.5 Abilities Error has a Stranger power. The specifics are unclear, but seem to involve inflicting bad luck on both specific targets and in a general area.You can’t hit Error! She picks one person and they’re fucked. There’s a general fucked effect around her too! - Excerpt from Beacon 8.5 Attempts to hit her will instead hit teammates, and people will stumble and injure themselves.“Error’s specific,” Shortcut said, like Sveta hadn’t just taken a hit. “She turns your attacks-” I flew to Sveta’s side. “Against you. Including deflections.”- Excerpt from Beacon 8.5 She likely needs to be able to perceive her targets in order to affect them.“Error is a stranger. She seems to blur perceptions so you lose coordination and lose track of who’s on the battlefield and where. That includes whoever you’re trying to hit, I think. She seemed to have an always-on effect surrounding her at low strength and a concentrated, magnified use that seemed to require her eyes and focus to be on the victim. She uses it to take people out of the fight. If it affects you, don’t do anything, or people that aren’t Trial and Error might get hurt.”- Excerpt from Beacon 8.6 She has certain stances that help focus how she spreads her power, along with keeping them in view.Error, meanwhile, had her hands out to her sides, one in front, one to her left. A mime pressing against two walls of her invisible box. Except it wasn’t- she was broadcasting, or maintaining a signal. ... Error might need to concentrate. She seemed to focus on looking at people. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.5 While comparable in effect to Shamrock, the mechanisms of Error's power are different. Error affects her targets via enviroment and can presumably be blocked the same way. Shamrock affects the physical and is unconsciously aided by her precog abilities. Further Error has a much larger area of effect with a lack of fine control. Equipment Error carries nunchucks.This situation was requiring me to split my own concentration. I was trying to ignore Trial and his chains, and the fact that Error had her hand hovering near her belt. The bars at the side- batons? Nunchucks. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.5 History Post-Fallen fall Error, together with Trial, attempted to steal several trucks filled with livestock and equipment, apparently working with Prancer.“Thank you for coming,” Capricorn said. “I’ll recap in case our teammate didn’t spell it out in full when he reached out. Two villains, strong ones, just threatened civilians to get the good guys to back off so they could make a run for it. They’re driving trucks of stolen livestock. The one we caught said they’re working for Prancer, from Cedar Point.” I started my piece. “We feel the rules need enforcing. They can’t threaten civilians. Help us, and we’ll either owe you one or if you want a longer-term relationship, we can talk about building something.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.6 They were pursued by a combination of Advance Guard and Breakthrough, but their combination proved to be difficult to fight, even with the heroes' numerical advantage, and they were given the chance to escape.Beacon 8.5 After the heroes called in reinforcements, however, Trial and Error were eventually cornered and surrendered to the heroes.“Fine,” he said. “You win.” “Thank you,” I replied, as coldly as I was able. The audience watched with careful eyes. One or two might have had phones out to gather evidence, now switched to video mode to track anything particular. ... Shortcut and Spright were taking point now. It was technically their arrest, and I didn’t care about jurisdiction. I cared about word of mouth. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.6 Trivia *Error is the latin name for the Goddess of rash endeavors, folly, delusions of grandeur, and pride; hubris of Heroic figures above all. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Stranger Category:Villains Category:Ward Characters